What's This Feeling (Revived)
by Rose Haruno
Summary: Another Pureblood! It's a girl and she's living with the humans in the Day class dorms? Follow this young vampire as she goes through a roller-coaster to be with the one she loves! But first, why is there a woman that looks just like her and why is she giving out bad vibes to everyone that knows about vampires? Before I end, is the one she love actually Ka-


_**Author Note:**_ You guys probably thought I forgot all about this story, but no I didn't! It's not completely different from the first version, but I hope that YOU (My Wonderful Readers) appreciate that the stories will be longer than last time!

Also, I don't own Vampire Knight or any of it's characters, and I don't even own Juliet. Juliet is an OC that belongs to Faded Innocence.

Enjoy the story! Please READ & REVIEW !

**Chapter 1: The Beginning **

"Miss Pymore, after listening to your argument on why you should be placed in Day class, I will have to consider it." Kaien answered with a smile as he sat down on his office chair.  
The Headmaster of Cross Academy, which is Kaien of course, is a kind man with a big heart, but he does know when to separate personal feelings when it came down to business. For instance, right now, a young redhead is pleading him to allow her to study in the morning and to be sleeping in the Sun dorm, even though they both clearly knew why she wasn't allowed to.

The girl before him sighed and asked, "Headmaster Kaien, I told you my reasons and you've seen for yourself how I act around the students from the Sun dorm. What more should I do to prove to you that I can control myself?" Kaien waved his hand and looked at the redhead.

"But why the Day class and the Sun dorms? Why not be with your kind? People that you may be familiar with," he questioned, "Rose could it be that you have something against one of the students in the Moon dorm?"

Rose shook her head.

It wasn't that she had any issues with her species, it was just she always seemed to be fond of human beings. Everything they did fascinated her to no end. All the mortals living their life like a calm stream that has never been tampered with. To her, that was exciting to observe. "I have no problems with anyone. I just really want to be placed in the Sun dorm do to my interests, and my interests alone." Rose replied calmly as she looked at him. Kaien rubbed his hands together and looked at the girl's emerald green eyes.

"I see there is no way to change your mind," the Headmaster sighed in defeat, "Rose Pymore, welcome to Cross Academy, I hope you have a wonderful time staying in the Sun dorms and have a well-educated mind in Day Class." Rose's eyes widened and sparkled at the Headmaster response. Her sweet smile widen and just through that movement was enough to show how she felt.

"Oh! Thank you so much Headmaster! You won't regret this! Thank you!" she squealed ecstatically as her new life at Cross Academy was waiting for her just outside the door.

**Years Later (Senior Year)**

Rose walked along the shadows of the trees, doing her best to make it to her dorm before anyone spotted her. While walking, she spotted a crowd of Day class girls surrounding the gate to the Moon dorm. She even noticed poor Zero doing his best to push all the girls back; yelling at them to scram off and to stay back. Rose sweat dropped at the scene before and could not help but let a soft giggle. She never understood why female mortals flaunt over guys that are handsome, without getting to know them first, but that would remain a mystery to her.

She remembered her deal with Headmaster Kaien about being near the Moon dorm. Not wanting to get into trouble, Rose tried her best to get to her dorm faster by cutting her way through the fangirls, but luck wasn't on her side that day.

The gates to the Moon dorm opened, the Night class students started to come out without any concerns of other students waiting for them. The Day class girls went wild and more than half of them screamed from the top of their lungs.

Rose flinched at the high pitched screams, shaking her head, she tried to make her way passed four girls to reach the safe zone of the crowd. Suddenly frozen in her spot, Rose felt the presence of another Pureblood. Warning bells went through her mind, she tried to conceal herself in the crowd and her very own presence.

As for the Night class students making their way to class, Aido, loving the attention he was receiving from the fans, he waved at the girls and gave them his signature smile. The girls had heart-shaped eyes and did their best to gain his or the other Night class members attention.

Aido, still smiling, went back to the group and stood next to his cousin.

Suddenly everyone around the class president froze for a mere second, feeling a strong presence, but also felt it go away.

_"__What the-?"_ Some thought as they glanced around silently.

Kaname Kuran, the Night class President, was the only one that didn't stop at all. He continued walking like nothing was ever felt. Of course Kaname knew that he should be on guard, he quickly scanned his surrounding to see if he could pinpoint the presence, and luckily he was able to sense it coming from a group of girls on his right. He looked straight ahead and just kept on walking.

The rest of the group followed, many kept their guard up and looked around while every fangirl screamed whenever one of the guys looked at them.

As for Rose, she shook her head and quickly made her way back to the forest trees again. Sighing in relief, Rose was able to relax her muscles and the tension she was feeling.

_"__That was too close!"_ She thought while walking towards the direction of her dorm.

For some odd reason her body began to feel a heavy pressure on it. Rose forced her body to keep on moving even with the pressure slowing her down, but soon enough the heavy pressure was gone. _"What the heck was that all about? What's going on with my body?"_ She thought. Shaking the thoughts from her head, Rose relaxed seeing after all the commotion and problems she made it to her dorm quicker.


End file.
